One of These Days
by Bee03
Summary: One of these days, he won't be afraid of staying with her. //CDG// A series of drabbles, oneshots, double drabbles, vingettes, etc. NOTE: Pen name change, formerly SpikesSweetie.
1. Big Picture

**Title: **Big Pictures  
**Author:** Bee  
**Prompt:** Sex  
**Characters:** DG/Cain  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Rating: **T  
**A/N: **This is my first foray in Tin Man fics, and at a one-shot series; however, I have wanted to write a series like this for a long time; and I finally found my inspiration for it. So here goes, and please comment. I like it.

* * *

She'd had sex before. 

A bunch of foolish nights in high school, nights she preferred to disregard. Not because she didn't appreciate the experiences. She did. They made her realize that she was missing the 'big picture'. The whole 'love' part of the 'making love'.

But it was the 'love' part that she wanted, more than anything; she wanted to be held, she wanted to be trusted and cared for and all the things that came with the 'whole package.'

Looking up, there were cool, blue eyes watching her; watching with something she couldn't quite grasp…

Maybe it was love.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Not sure if I like this, but I'm posting anyway. I'll try to have another one up soon, if you guys like this. If not, let me know. 


	2. Reunion

**Title: **Reunion  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **"Please to meet you."  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Disclaimer: **I forgot this in the last one, but I don't own anything, except the plot bunnies.  
**Thanks: **Special thanks you's go out to MythStar Black Dragon, TVObsessesee, Magickboxgirl, Lattlelady and DG Cain for their lovely reviews. And a shout out goes to Niki, because she's amazing!  
**A/N: **These prompts all come from a Draco Malfoy fan-livejournal and are supposed to be used for Draco/Hermione stories, but I liked them and couldn't resist. So thanks to addicted2draco for the ideas.

* * *

"Your Highness there is someone you simply _must_ meet!" 

He turned toward the youngest princess, blue eyes meeting blue; but she already knew who it was. He wasn't dressed for the party swirling around them, his hat and duster firmly in place.

Eighteen months, three weeks, five days and ten hours since the last time he'd given her that little half smirk. Not that she'd been counting or anything.

"This is Mr. Wyatt Cain."

He gave her said smirk and tipped his hat, and she couldn't hold back her grin as she curtsied politely.

"Pleased to meet you, _Mr. _Cain."

* * *

**A/N 2: **I hadn't planned this to be another drabble; but it was. I have two options for the next chapter. Either a much longer vignette, just under a 1000 words, or another short one. You decide. 


	3. Home

**Title: **Home  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **Sleep  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies.  
**Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to TVObsessee, NAWag1R and 'specially to Midge for being amazing. Also, special thanks to everyone who had put me or this series on alert/favorite; it means so much to me!  
**A/N: **This one came to me somewhere between 5:20 and 6:12 this morning while I was trying to fall back asleep and couldn't; mostly because this was floating around in my head.

* * *

The first stop was his room. 

It had been a long trip - too long, in his opinion - and it was late. He thought of DG and he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to step past his room, disappear into hers and watch her sleep. But he didn't.

He didn't have to.

She was there - sound asleep on his window seat - wearing his shirt.

His smile was involuntary.

She stretched like a cat - and opened her eyes.

"Hey, there Princess."

"Hey."

"You're wearing my shirt."

"It smelled like you."

He was happy to be home.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Again, I put off posting the longer one, not only because I'm still a little unsure of it but also because I'm having a lot of fun writing the drabbles. I hope you like this one because it might be my favorite of the three so far. 


	4. Want You, Want Me

**Title:** Want You, Want Me  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **Shower  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies. Likewise, the quote in the summary is by a woman named Pamela Daranjo, not me.  
**Word Count: **785 words  
**Rating: **K  
**Thanks:** Special thank you's go out to TVObsessee and PalisDelon for their lovely reviews on chapter three. And thank you to everyone who's alerted/favorited/read this story so far. It means a lot to know you're interested. And especially to Midge, 'cause she awesome!  
**A/N:** This is the chapter I have been hesitant to post because I wasn't sure I liked it; however, my Muse will simply not inspire me while I have this sitting on the computer. So here, you go...our first vingette...

* * *

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me…" her voice echoed off the walls of the large marble bathroom. She was lost without her CDs and - suffice it to say - the Royal Orchestra didn't know much about Cheap Trick. 

So she was left to her own devices.

"I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me!" she continued with a little more force, her voice cracking.

She so enjoyed bath time, just like a little kid, mostly because it was the only time she was left entirely to herself. The maids always insisted on draw the bath but other than that they would be off with a sigh, unable to understand why their princess was so determined to do things without assistance.

_Did they expect her to have them doing the washing? _When she'd offhandedly asked Cain this one day, he'd gone all red in the face and didn't answer. Then she'd teased him mercilessly and even bravely joked that maybe he'd like to join her.

She giggled at the memory of his face going an even brighter shade. Now whenever three o'clock neared he'd escort her to her room and take off without so much as a goodbye.

All this in consideration, she was fairly certain she could sing at the top of her lungs without embarrassment. And she was.

"I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt; come home early from work, if you'll say that you love me!"

Sighing and still humming the tune loudly, she got to her feet, water cascading away from her. She stepped out of the tub and onto the cool marble floor. She grabbed the towel on the little settee nearby and quickly squeezed the water from her damp hair. With that done, she wrapped the towel around her middle and opened the door.

And there was Cain.

He was standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest, looking half-annoyed. She shifted uncomfortably, surprised to see him. Usually he didn't even knock on her door unless she gave him permission, which - in her opinion- kind of defeated the point in knocking all together. So it was odd for him to have entered her bedroom while she was in the bath.

But of course he probably knew all this. And that was probably why his face was growing steadily redder by the second.

Or maybe that was because she was starting to lose her grip on the towel.

"What took you so _long_?" he asked; his voice frustrated and - if DG had been in a less compromising state of undress she may have found it amusing - a little flustered.

"I had to shave my legs," she answered slowly, stepping toward her bed where there were already fresh clothes laid out. _Damn maids. _

"How long have you been standing out here?" she inquiring turning to him on her heel. She prayed it was only a minute or two, then maybe he wouldn't have heard her hit that note she thought might shatter the long windows of the bathroom.

"I just got here," he assured her; though he didn't know it was assurance, but still, she breathed out a sigh of relief and a tiny 'thank god' under her breath.

"Okay, wait out there, I'll get dressed and we can get to whatever lesson Toto has planned today," she said with a nod. She thought she caught an eye roll before he disappeared - closing the door behind him - but she didn't mention it.

Throwing her towel on her bed, she dressed quickly and met Cain in the hallway.

"So," she began after a moment, "you didn't _hear_ anything while you were in there, right?"

Cain gave her a look that one may determine was his 'are you crazy' looks. DG knew them well.

"What would I have heard?" he asked, striding beside her like the good Tin Man he was.

She tried to play it off, "Oh, I don't know…nothing."

"Then why'd ya ask, kid?" He held the door open for her and she rolled her eyes as she stepped past him. Toto was already in the library with several unentertaining volumes laid out on the table. DG groaned as she approached but paused when the faint sound of something caught her ear.

"I want you to want me…"

Her eyes widened and she froze mid step. She swallowed and turned to the Tin Man who taken over his usual chair near the door, his nose in a book. He didn't meet her gaze but she was pretty sure she saw a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

_Damn it_.

* * *

**A/N: **I was in the shower and I seriously started humming this song. No lie. Then I thought - because this is where all my thoughts go lately - that it would be amusing to have Cain over-hearing DG singing this song. And this is what we got. Hope you like this one too. 


	5. Supposed to Be

**Title: **Supposed to Be  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **Anniversary  
**Word Count: **170 words  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunnies.  
**Special Thanks: **Special thanks to Midge and inanna1130 for their lovely reviews!  
**A/N: **Ah…so after _finally_ adding to another fic I'm working on, and posting chapter 4, I am inspired once more! Yay!

* * *

He didn't like the word _anniversary_. It was too joyous a word for something that was entirely the opposite of a happy occasion. 

But there he was, sitting in the grass in front of a wooden plank, harshly carved letters giving name to person who lay beneath the earth. His vision was starting to blur when he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

He wasn't surprised. He'd felt her presence around him the minute she'd stepped into the small clearing.

"Aren't you supposed be somewhere, right now?" he asked; there was no malice in his voice. He was happy she was there with him, it made things easier.

She squeezed his shoulder gently, "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, it's a little over a 100 words, I couldn't cut it down. Oh, well, it's a vignette then, whatever. I still like it! Hope ya'll do too! 


	6. Leap

**Title: **Leap  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **"I love you."  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Rating: **K  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you goes out to Midge and to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this story or me; you have no idea how much it means to me. I writer these for Nicole and myself, but I can't say I love hearing from you guys too. : )  
**A/N: **I actually really like this one, it's a little different (but I don't want to give anything away) but I think it worked.

* * *

"I love you kid."

It hung in the air like a palpable thing. He couldn't breathe, could only wait; every one of his nerves was on edge.

"Deeg…" he reached a hand to her arm but she pulled just out of reach.

"Cain, I -."

He almost laughed. He'd been a fool to think it would change her mind, that she'd kiss him and forget about her handsome Duke waiting at the alter.

He left the room, without a word, holding back threatening emotions. She was frozen, wide blue eyes on the closed door.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I've never written anything angsty/sad for them yet…it was painful, but I loved it. I really hope you guys enjoyed it too! 


	7. From the Beginning

**Title: **From the Beginning  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **If  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies.  
**A/N: **Wow, two in one day! I'm so excited. I actually had a lot of time between my classes today, and I've been wanting to write this one basically since I started this series…I just couldn't get it down. But now I have and I rather like it!

* * *

If she hadn't recklessly attacked a group of Longcoats with a stick…

If he hadn't decided to lead the way…

If she hadn't begged him not to kill Zero…

If he hadn't promised to protect her…

If she hadn't hugged him for being alive…

If he hadn't held her for too long…

If she hadn't touched his shoulder while he cried…

If he hadn't ridden up on a white horse…

If she hadn't offered him a handshake…

If he hadn't hugged her instead…

If she hadn't fallen for him at all…

If he hadn't loved her from the beginning…

* * *

**A/N 2: **This is way different than anything I've _ever_ written before, but I really, really, like it! 


	8. Forever

**Title: **Forever  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **Forever  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies.  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to Midge and TVObsessee for their lovely reviews on _Leap_ and _From the Beginning_ and to everyone who had alerted/favorited this story or its author; it all means a bunch to me!  
**A/N: **This just hit me, literally, and I had to write it!

* * *

She was beautiful even when she slept. The pale moonlight danced across her bare skin even as his fingertips followed.

He twirled lock around his fingers as he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She moved into his touch, her eye lids fluttering slightly.

"Can I keep you?" His voice was barely above a whisper but it echoed in the quiet bedroom.

He wasn't stupid. He knew one day she would have to get married and produce heirs and rule the O.Z. but right then, in her bedroom, with only the moonlight as a witness, she was his.

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Inspired completely by watching _Casper_ the other day; I love that movie and when Devon Sawa says it to Christina Ricci in the end and she realizes its Casper, _sigh_, what a cute moment. Hope you guys enjoy this one too! 


	9. Because

**Title: **Because  
**Author: **Bee  
**Prompt: **Gone  
**Word Count: **400 words  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies. And, there's a new quote in the summary, also not mine.  
**Rating: **K  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to TVObsessee, IrelandBound, inanna1130, Kosetsuno Tenshi, Lattlelady, haydenlover19 and especially, as always, Midge, for your lovely reviews and support! Also, as usual, thank you to everyone who has alerted/favorited this story or its author, we both appreciate it: )  
**A/N: **I came up with this last night when my roommates were having a party next door and I couldn't sleep. Also, I tried to do this one less angsty even though the subject of it could be quite. Enjoy!

* * *

She'd nearly choked on a piece of toast the first time she noticed its absence. Everyone had stared at her with wide eyes as she pounded on her chest painfully and coughed, waving away their attention. 

She'd explained everything to Az later that night.

It was another two days until she asked him about it. She'd tried to be casual, unfortunately there are very few subtle ways to say, "Hey, where's your wedding ring?"

So she'd said just that.

He'd told her it was time and closed the subject. She didn't push.

He'd asked her to dance at the next party and she accepted, _obviously_. He pulled her closer than he ever had before and didn't let go of her hand the entire night, save for her to dance with Glitch and with her father.

She'd asked Az about that later that night.

He'd walked beside her as they strolled through the gardens three days later. Her hand swayed between them until he caught it in his and didn't let go. She'd given him a wide-eyed stare but he'd said nothing.

She'd stayed up late with Az again that night.

She'd tripped over her own feet when he asked if he could walk her to her room. Az had suppressed a giggle, Glitch was grinning and her parents were exchanging smiles. She could only nod as she seemed to have misplaced her tongue.

He took her hand again and her breathing became so erratic that he had to stop and ask if she was alright. She still couldn't seem to speak but another nod was all he needed to continue.

She hadn't slept that night.

He went away for a week, something about talking to Jeb, and she couldn't concentrate on anything Tutor said to her. She was too busy staring out the window, watching the road for any signs of his return.

She'd tackled him to the ground when he got back.

He'd asked her to dance again and this time she didn't even dance with Glitch or her father. And when he walked her back to her room afterward, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

She'd told Az all about it.

Two days later, he'd pulled her into an alcove along the hallway and gave her the answer she'd wanted.

"It's gone because I love _you_."

She'd kissed him that day…and every day since.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Mmkay, so this was originally 100 words, written last night while I was trying to sleep, but as I was typing it, I realized I didn't like that it ended kind of abruptly, so I tacked on another 300 words and I am pretty happy about it. Another vignette to add to our growing collection! Also, I decided because we know how DG thinks and acts, that this would be more entertaining to take an angsty subject and make it amusing by throwing in DG-antics. Hope you guys liked it too! 


	10. Best and Worst

**Title: **Best and Worst  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD)  
**Prompt: **Temptation  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Rating: **T (just to be safe)  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to Lattlelady, Celia Stanton, TVObsessee, DG Cain and - as always - Midge for all their lovely reviews and support. Your words mean so much!  
**A/N: **Lacking inspiration I just started writing, this is what we got. 

* * *

She was the best kind of sin. 

And she knew it too. 

The way she'd prance around him, flaunting some new, all-too-form-fitting gown, asking his opinion - when she knew very well that he had trouble speaking when the neck-line on the damn dress was so _low_ - and her laugh would be soft and sensual before she'd flit away, leaving him all hot and bothered in her wake.

He hated her those days, simply because she wanted him and he wanted her and he couldn't have her. 

She was the worst kind of temptation. 

And she knew it too. 

* * *

**A/N 2: **I actually like this. I didn't think I would since I've felt everything I've written in the last week has been crap, but I actually do like this. I hope you do too. 


	11. Games

**Title: **Games  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer:  
****Prompt: **Reputation  
**Word Count: **170 words  
**Rating: **T  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to Celia Stanton, Lattelady, TVObsessee and - of course - to Midge; you guys are all wonderful!  
**A/N: **After writing _Best and Worst_, I felt the inspiration hit again…

* * *

"No, DG," his voice was firm, his hold on her shoulder even more so.

She was a beautiful, young queen with suitors kicking down her door.

He was a broken, aging ex Tin Man with a penchant for violence and a son only a couple of years younger than she. 

She had a reputation to uphold. 

There were already questions among the people as to what _exactly_ he did for the Crown. 

"You're going to deny your Queen?" her voice was mocking and yet forceful. She didn't believe him.

"Go to bed DG." He didn't call her _your highness_ anywhere but in court. 

"I'm trying to Cain, but you're making it a little difficult." He could feel her laughter brimming but she had strength enough to hold it back.

"You know what I mean, Kiddo." The use of her dreaded nickname didn't bother her. She leaned down, pressing soft kisses along his hand, his arm. 

He groaned. She smiled.

She knew she'd won; he'd given in.

He did every night. 

* * *

**A/N 2: **Another vignette, ah well, what can you do? Who doesn't love forceful DG? She's such fun. This hadn't started like this - it just evolved - as so many do. I hope you like it. 


	12. Liar

**Title: **Liar  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD) - I have no idea why I forgot this the last time.  
**Prompt: **Alone  
**Word Count: **100 words  
**Rating: **K  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to Lattelady, V, inanna1130, spaceyplum and Midge for all the words of inspiration.  
**A/N: **So I've been meaning to post this for a few days now but I forgot it was here until today and I was wondering why I wasn't being hit with inspiration. Then I wrote 13 and I went to save it and found this one! It's like finding twenty bucks in your pocket!

* * *

"Just tell me what you _feel_, for once!"

"There's nothing to tell. This is how it's got to be."

"Why? Who gets to determine these things - my life, your life - who decides?"

"It's just the way things are done, Princess."

"Don't call me that. My _name_ is DG."

"I'm not going to have this conversation."

"What conversation? I'm talking, you're denying."

"Look, _DG_ -."

"No, you're a Tin Man - all honesty and honor. Well, be honest."

"You want honesty?"

"That's all I've ever wanted."

"I don't love you."

Silence.

"Liar."

She walked away leaving him alone again.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I wanted to limit this to entirely dialogue but I didn't like they way the 'liar' line would seem to be immediate. So I added some narrative. Hope you like!


	13. One More Day

**Title: **One More Day  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Prompt: **Desert  
**Word Count: **615 words  
**Rating: **T  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out (again, just because I can) to Lattelady, V, inanna1130, spaceyplum, and Midge! **A/N: **I heard the song "One More Day" by VAST the other day and I desperately felt the need to write something to coincide with that. Then I finally, while listening to it last night, I finally came up with a scenario which doesn't have anything to do with the song but was inspired by it. Hope you like.

* * *

"That's quite a rock you got there kid." He was trying to be light, joking - they both knew it. She eyed the diamond on her hand skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm almost embarrassed to wear it," she replied just as easily. It was amazing that she could act like nothing had ever happened between them. She was over him.

"What'd you mean?" He was fishing - she could hear it in turn of his voice.

She gave him a prize-winning smile, "Well, you know, I'm still the same old DG. I'm not used to such a showy piece of jewelry; that's all."

"Oh…" he trailed off.

She didn't _want_ to say anything. She _wanted _him to suffer like she had for so long. Didn't want to but she did anyway.

"Collin is really nice; he loves me," she added. Maybe she was still trying to make things okay for him. Maybe she still didn't want to hurt him - like he'd hurt her - maybe she still wanted him to be all right. Maybe she still wanted him.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like anybody."

"He's not right for you, Kid."

His voice cut through her illusions that they could be friends and he could just be happy for her and everything would be okay. Her anger flared. She lost her temper.

"I am _not_ a kid, Mr. Cain. And I don't think that someone who left for _two years_ without a word has _any right_ to tell me _anything_," she drove her words home with her index finger in his chest, "You_ don't _know me!"

He caught her hand in his and held it flat against his chest. Her breathing stopped short as his other hand slipped around her waist pulling her ever closer.

"I know you," he breathed into her ear. She told herself it was the cool night air combined with her flimsy party dress that was sending shivers down her spine - not his proximity.

"No you don't," she managed through ragged breaths.

"Tell me you don't love me," he kissed the spot just below her earlobe.

Her eyes involuntarily fluttered closed at the contact and she fisted his shirt in her hands. She hadn't felt like this in so long.

"I don't." She was surprised when she heard the words slip out her mouth. She couldn't even form thoughts at the moment, considering his fingers were forcing the straps of her dress down her shoulders, leaving burning trails up and down her arms.

He planted kisses along her jaw, making a bee line for her mouth, "I don't believe you."

His mouth was hot on hers as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He was drinking her in, recalling every detail of her mouth, every crevice, every taste. Her arms slipped up around his neck and held on for dear life.

She was dimly aware that they were standing on the terrace and any number of people - her fiancé included - could potentially witness this whole thing. And yet, there was nothing she could do to stop him. She was pretty sure she couldn't stand on her own anymore.

A cough nearby had her pulling away faster than she thought possible. She was breathing heavily and she was glad to see the rendezvous had a similar effect on him. She couldn't - however - look behind her to see exactly who had interrupted them.

"Mother wants to speak to you, Deeg." It was Az. _Thank god._

Her eyes were still on the man in front of her. "Okay."

She heard Azkadellia's footsteps as the woman walked away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said after a moment.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N 2: **So I fought with a way to end this. Eventually I just left it like this because I didn't want to get too into the narrating emotions. I like the simplicity. Ironically, it's like '_Liar_' only opposite people saying the same things. Hmm…see where my inspiration leads? Oh, well, I feel okay posting them together then. Enjoy!


	14. Blossoming

**Title: **Blossoming  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Rating: **K  
**Prompt: **Rain  
**Word Count: **116 words  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to DG Cain, PalisDelon, Celia Stanton, KateCayce, NadeshikoStarr, inanna1130, Lattelady, and Midge. Thanks a whole barrel of mobats for your support!!  
**A/N: **So, as many of you have noticed, I've been feeling heavy on the angst lately. This one I think came as an objection to that, and so we got something super sweet and honestly a little cheesy. But, I never deny my muse, so here we have it.

* * *

Heavy droplets cascaded down the sides of her face, chasing each other across her eyelids, nestling in her dark hair, crashing against the balcony under her feet. She breathed in the early morning air - cooled by the spring rains - reveling in the scent of a world being cleansed.

She wasn't surprised by the gentle hands that encircled her waist, pulling her back against a firm chest. Her fingertips danced over his and she couldn't hold back the smile which blossomed when he kissed the hollow between her shoulder and neck.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

"In a minute," she replied, pressing his hand tighter against her stomach, "I wanted her to feel the rain."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I don't know if it's hard to understand, but Deeg is pregnant. Don't know if I actually got that across clearly. And once again, not where I was intending this to go but you know. I just write what comes to mind! Hope you like!


	15. Strip

**Title: **Strip  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Prompt: **Hat  
**Word Count: **100 words.  
**Rating: **T  
**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's got out to PalisDelon, Lattelady, spaceyplum, NadeshikoStarr, neefalco, and - as always - to Midge, for your lovely comments on _Blossoming. _I appreciate all your feedback. Also, to anyone who has favorited/alerted this author or this story, thanks bundles!  
**A/N: **This was inspired by two things. One: A video on YouTube by Ferdalump called _Strip_ about costumes using the song "Strip" by Adam and the Ants. I heard the song and I couldn't get it out of my head. Two: The film _The Full Monty_. In the end they play the song "You Can Leave Your Hat On" and my mind went immediately to _the_ hat. Also, I can't write smut/anything dirty for the life of me so we are left with this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Cain," there was a playful edge in her voice that had him groaning.

"DG -." She cut him off.

"Nope, no excuses Tin Man." She stepped away when slipped his hands back around her waist.

"I don't think you were complaining last night," she continued, effectively evading his reach again.

"That's because it was sexy," he replied with a grin at the memory.

"Yeah, and?" She cocked her head to one side and waited.

"Fine, Princess, but only because you asked nicely," he reached for his belt buckle.

"Oh, and Cain…"

"Mm?"

"You can leave the hat on."

* * *

**A/N: **Sigh, what I wouldn't give for a Wyatt Cain strip tease…oh, well, it will just have to live in my imagination. Hope you liked!


	16. Full Circle

**Title: **Full Circle  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies and copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.  
**Prompt: **# 95 Circle  
**Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to everyone who has reviewed this series so far. Thank you all so much!  
**Timeline: **Set post-Eclipse, maybe a couple of hours after the battle.

* * *

"Well here we are," her eyes on him, nervous and unsure.

"Here we are," he repeated, as if it would give them answers to questions unasked.

They'd come full-circle, the two of them. He'd had a purpose when they met: revenge. Now he was at loss. She'd been wandering, searching for her life. Now she had a family, a home, an intention.

Full-circle.

"What do we do now?" her gaze flashed over the place that was her forgotten world.

He would be honest with her.

"I don't know, Kid."

"Me neither."

Where do you go when you've come back around?

* * *

**A/N 2: **This was written between my classes yesterday. I think I like it. Let me know what you think.


	17. Faces of Saints

**Title:** Faces of Saints  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Prompt: **# 47 _Death  
_**Word Count: **230 words  
**Thanks: **Special thanks you's go out to Lattelady, nadeshiko1, and Alamo Girl for their reviews on _Full Circle_ - and thanks to everyone else who has favorited/alerted this series as well. You guys are amazing.  
**A/N: **This is really different and I know some people are going to be like 'what?' but this is what the muse gave me so this is what I wrote. I'm warning you now, though, it's not like the others. I hope you enjoy it anyway. And sorry, there were some blanat errors I forgot to fix - my mistake.

* * *

He remembered that it had rained - as if the Outer Zone itself was crying for the loss of the princess - a thousand black umbrellas lined the streets of Central City, crowding around the Cathedral of Saint Glinda, with the intent to pay their respects to the Royal family.

He remembered the inside of the Cathedral being so massive it had taken his breath away and the grand stained glass windows - faces of the saints - dotted with tears of raindrops - like they too mourned the death of a child so young.

He remembered seeing the Queen for the first time - her head bowed low, covered in a sheer black veil, her lavender eyes sparkless - surrounded by the Princess Azkadellia, whose face was hollow and pale - he'd thought it was from misery - and a thin man he now knew to have been Ambrose.

He remembered that the Prince Consort was not there with his family and it had made him inexplicably angry - but he hadn't known the truth - the sacrifices to save the realm.

He remembered that he had looked upon the princess' body in surprise - a bright red dress against pale skin and black pillows - and utter grief.

It was as if something in him knew that she would one day come to mean so much to him.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I really believe that this is plausible; Cain was on the Mystic Man's detail and since the MM was close enough to the Queen that she trusted information about the Emerald to him, I seriously think he went to the funeral - and thus, Cain would have been there too. I have logical explanations for why Cain doesn't recognize Glitch later too, but if I write them here, this author's note will be longer than the update - so if you really have a problem with it, and care to hear my reasoning, I'll tell you in the review reply. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this strangeness. I rather like it. : )


	18. Inevitable

**Title: **Inevitable  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Word Count: **410 words.  
**Prompt: **# 344_ Fiction  
_**Special Thanks: **Special thank you's go out to everyone who had read this or reviewed it in the past and in the future.  
**A/N: **So first of all, I'm still toying with the idea of extending _Faces of Saints_, so we'll see what comes out of that. Second, this is for Effie because the Clotty McClottersons have reappeared to torture and pillage. I know you enjoyed this honey!

* * *

Dark hair graced over pale skin, with large blue eyes luminescent in the moonlight, she was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen. He watched her from the doorway, his gaze traveling down her thin form as she watched the Ozian night sky. She had always loved the stars.

"Hey there Princess." It was his _catchphrase_, as DG put it - and that, along with his charming half smile, was enough to send any woman to Heaven.

She turned at the sound of his voice and her eyes - if it was possible - lit up even more at the sight of him.

She had been expecting him.

"Hey," she replied with a smile - soft and unsure.

He grinned at her, his own baby blues shinning.

So many things had been said that day, so many truths revealed. They'd needed time to process it all. He'd gone to speak with his son - she'd retreated into her room.

But he was here now.

"So, I heard something today," he began, an air of amusement in voice, "about you."

"Oh, yeah?" she gave him a teasing grin.

"Something about you being in love," he stepped toward her.

"That would be correct," she nodded once and shifted onto her knees.

"Interesting," another step, "Do I know him?"

She smiled wider, "I think you might be acquainted."

"That so?" He said it in a whisper, close enough now that their bodies were pressed together.

"Uhuh," she breathed with a nod. He bent his head, leaving only a millimeter of space between their mouths.

"Well, that won't do." She swallowed hard, his finger dancing up his arms to his shoulders.

"I love you," she managed just as his lips ghosted over -

* * *

"Az?"

DG's voice dashed into Azkadellia's subconscious, stalling her hand. The elder princess looked up from her notebook, sticking her pen in the binding to hold her place, as she gazed over the library balcony, spotting her sister at the bottom.

"What is it, Deeg?"

"It's time for tea," DG replied. Azkadellia sighed and pushed herself off the soft couch that had given her inspiration for the last hour. Tucking her notebook under her arm, she trotted down the metal spiral staircase and met DG on the floor.

"What're you writing?" Deeg asked, glancing at the notebook.

Az smiled, "Oh, nothing."

Her father said she had the gift of fiction.

She thought of it more as narrating an inevitable future.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I hope you liked it. It was inspired by a _Bones_ fic I read years ago.


	19. Warmth

**Title: **Warmth  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.  
**Prompt: **#18 _Temper  
_**Special Thanks: **To everyone who has reviewed these bad boys, thank you.  
**A/N: **This is the first in-series one I've written for this collection, and I actually like it. How unusual? Hehe.

* * *

"No offense, kid, but look at you; at the first sign of trouble, you'll just cut and run."

He was lying but he was broken and she was whole and he would just drag her down with him.

"No _offense_, but when we _found_ you - you were in a tin box. You don't know me."

He had never been speechless before but then, he had never met anyone who burned as brightly as she did. He heard himself speaking to her again, reaching out. He didn't want to be left in the cold when he'd found someone so warm.

* * *

**A/N: **This was partially inspired by Celia Stanton's _"Heat" _you should read it; it's amazing - as are her other flangsty fics. : )


	20. When You Assume

**Title: **When You Assume  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I own the plot bunnies and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. The song Glitch sings is not mine either.  
**Prompt:** # 311 _Noise  
_**Word Count: **1,002 words.  
**Special Thanks: **Thanks to Effie for the prompt - it's because of our combined dirty minds that this came into existence. Take that phrase however you would wish to. : )

* * *

At three thirty in the afternoon, walking through the Northern Palace, one wasn't likely to see or hear much of interest, only the guards on patrol, maids scurrying about and the occasional royal resident ambling casually through the halls.

Today, Glitch was the resident and a cheery whistling accompanied him.

"The universe itself keeps expanding and expanding," he sang, a wide smile plastered on his face, "In all of the directions it can whiz; as fast as it can go, at the speed of light, you know," he nodded at a petit blonde maid and gave her a bold wink.

He was on his way to a meeting with DG, _but what for, I wonder?_ He shrugged, deciding not to let the confusion only half a brain provided to hinder his good mood. He approached the closed door, still whistling spiritedly and raised his hand to take the handle, but the sound of voices stopped. It was DG - most definitely - and she was talking to someone.

"Cain, I _do not_ bend that way!"

"Well, Princess, you're gonna have to if we're gonna do this right."

Wyatt Cain, Tin Man.

_Interesting_. He pressed his ear to the door.

"At this point I don't care about doing it _right_, let's just get on with it!"

The sound of Cain's chuckle echoed through the wooden door, "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"_Cain_." The Advisor grinned, imagining the glare the princess was probably pinning on the Tin Man.

"Glitch?" The tinkling voice of the eldest princess made him start and jump away from the door.

"Oh, hello, Azkadee," he whispered, nervously wringing his hands together.

Az raised an eyebrow and glanced between Glitch and the door to her sister's suite. "What were you doing?"

"What?" he grasped hopelessly for a lie that would appease the woman, but Cain's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, stop wiggling! This is gonna be over real quick if you keep that up!"

Azkadellia's eyebrows shot upwards into her hairline, her brown eyes going wide with shock and amusement. "Is that Mr. Cain?"

Glitch grinned, "Sure is."

"Sorry, Cain but this isn't exactly _easy_ to do in heels _and_ against a desk."

"Oh my," Az slapped a hand against her mouth, and scurried to lean against the door.

"Look, maybe we should start calling each other by our first names, if we're going to be doing this on a regular basis. It's only polite."

"Since when are you _polite_? You basically jumped me an hour ago."

The frustrated growl from the Tin Man forced covered the sound of snickering from Az and Glitch, "I didn't _jump_ you."

"You just forcefully dragged me upstairs and locked the door," DG contested.

"Do you wanna stop?" Silence. "I didn't think so."

A few moments of mumbling, followed by a curse from DG, not to mention the eldest princess and the Queen's Chief Advisor pressed against a door, had drawn a few other witnesses to the scene, namely: the two third floor maids, four of the guards from the residence wing, not to mention two from the adjoining hall of offices, one ancient-looking butler and a handful of others.

"Cain, I'm all tired and sweaty," DG whined.

Another laugh from the Tin Man, "That's when you know you've done it right."

"I'll try to remember that," was DG's reply, and then after a moment, "Hey, I think I was supposed to meet Glitch like fifteen minutes ago."

"You sure you wanna go looking like that?"

"I look just _fine_, thank you." Suddenly, DG's voice seemed to be louder. Azkadellia's eyes widen as she glanced up at Glitch, his expression matching her own.

"Go!" Glitch's frantic whisper and dramatic wave of his arms sent the other spectators leaping away as the door handle jingled.

"I wonder where he -," the door opened and DG frowned, stopping her sentence short.

The flurry of excitement in the hall made her glare at two people: her sister and the Zipperhead. Three maids were hastily dusting a tapestry they'd cleaned not an hour ago; Godfrey, the butler, was _apparently_ giving some wayward guards from the next wing a lecture about a painting; and a dozen or so skirt and coat tails could be seen darting around corners and out of sight.

Az looked up, innocent surprise on her face, "Oh, hey, Deeg."

"What are you doing?" the Crown Princess inquired, hands on her hips.

"Me? Oh, nothing - just writing," she indicated the open notebook in her lap.

"So I see," DG turned to Glitch who seemed to be finding the ceiling incredibly amazing. "Glitch, we were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, I know Doll, but I didn't want to interrupt you - ow!" Glitch gave Azkadellia a pained look as she retracted her errant elbow.

"We were talking. I asked him to sit with me for a few moments." It was a bold lie, especially when her sister knew of its falsehood.

"Uhuh," the young brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what were you two, uh, doing…in there?" Az pointed a slender finger into the suite behind her sister.

DG pushed the door open further and Cain stepped up beside her, "Mr. Cain was teaching me how to shoot."

For his part, Cain didn't really know what had DG glaring ice chips at her sister, so he didn't bother commenting, instead he turned to Deeg, "Tomorrow we'll go outside, use bullets and a target, but you've got the basics down."

"Thanks, Cain," DG gave him a momentary smile before her eyes went cold on her eavesdropping sister.

"Shooting lessons?" Az blanched as DG nodded, "Ugh, you're no fun at all, little sister," she huffed, turning back to her notebook.

"Serves you right!" DG snapped back, turning on her heel, "Come on, Glitch."

The man got to his feet, humming happily once more, as he followed her into her suite. "And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, 'cause there's bugger all down here on Earth."

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering, the song is called "The Galaxy Song," sung by Eric Idle, it's from Monty Python's _The Meaning of Life_. It's probably my second favorite part of that film (the first being the suicidal leaves, that's just hilarious). If you want to hear the whole song just hop onto YouTube - you won't regret it. It's also very helpful if you're studying for an Astronomy final. : ) Thanks again!


	21. The Truth in the Lines

**Title: **_The Truth in the Lines_  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own a copy of _Tin Man _on DVD - not even the idea is mine.  
**Prompt: **Normally it's a word from my list, but _Celia Stanton_ said "I want!" and I can't deny her anything really. So the prompt is _Effie_.  
**Word Count: **Hardly important this time, although each is a sentence long.  
**Summary: **Everyone's doing the sentences, so like a good little sheep, I'm doing the sentences too. As this series is a CDG-centric one, most of these will be about them, but a couple of them are not…fair warning.

* * *

**1. Pride **

She was proud of what she'd been in Kansas - a waitress, a student - it was better than what she'd been in the OZ: destruction and pain.

**2. Prejudice**

He couldn't help his smirk when he heard she'd decked the aristo-brat that had called him 'common.'

**3. Date **

She gives him a wink and a smile and he's suddenly very afraid of this thing called 'a date.'

**4. Courage **

He's never felt more a coward than when she's looking up at him with tears and rejection in her eyes and he chooses to do nothing but stand there.

**5. Passion **

He thinks that it was not so much her opening the suit, but her fiery indignation that set him on the path to reconstruction.

**6. Emotion **

She's gotten good at reading the emotions in his eyes - but for all her efforts, she simply cannot tell if he's lying when he says he doesn't love her back.

**7. Hide**

When the suns' light is just right, she can disappear among the shadows and wallow in the despair of a thousand begging screams.

**8. Hot**

She can feel the heat under her collar, and she's willing to bet her motorcycle that it's not from the double suns beating down on them.

**9. Secret**

There is never time for quiet simplicities when you're breaking the rules - and yet she wishes that he didn't have to love her behind closed doors.

**10. Sexy**

She'd never thought a formal moniker could sound so sexy than when he says "Hey there, Princess" as his lips are dancing against her neck.

**11. Lust**

She looked far too much like a woman, and far too little like a girl, in that party dress than was good for his health.

**12. I **

They don't often talk about themselves; choosing to fight the other's demons is so much easier than trying to ward off their own.

**13. Orange**

He doesn't stop her when she places a chain of orange blossoms around his neck - despite the glare he levels at the snickering guards - because he doesn't hear her laughter enough anymore.

**14. Buy **

"It's just an expression," she explains with a laugh, and yet he still doesn't understand the legality of a team paying their way through the first round of a tournament.

**15. Truth**

He tells her to trust no one but the truth is: he doesn't want her to trust _him_; he's not sure he can survive failing someone else.

**16. Real **

None of it was real until she saw him kneeling in mud and tears, and then her notion of a fairytale ending was revealed as another immature illusion.

**17. Snow **

She sees his reluctant smile, and she feels absolute peace - and then she is spluttering the wet snow from her eyes and cursing him under her breath.

**18. Unity**

Jeb is saying something in his ear but he doesn't hear it - he's too focused on the woman walking toward him down the aisle.

**19. Jargon **

Cain glared at her when she asked Glitch to repeat the technical instructions for the fifth time with an all-too amused smile on her face.

**20. Maybe **

_Maybe_ usually meant _no_; she wondered if he knew that as her heart broke a little.

**21. Forbidden **

It's times like these that he wishes he didn't pretend to be so honorable.

**22. Baby **

She adamantly refuses any pet names from her parents - either set - and he can't help the feeling in his chest when she doesn't stop him from calling her 'Sweetheart.'

**23. Think **

She is tired of thinking everything through and longs for the careless freedom that pervades her little sister's person.

**24. Go On **

She says it with a smile and the lingering hope that he won't listen - that he'll stay with her and chase away the shadows when the Light she saved slips from her grasp once more.

**25. Soul **

He'd left his soul in that suit - but she'd handed it back to him with the honest belief that he was not a killer.

**26. Impress**

He's never tried to impress her but when dozens of charming, young suitors come flocking to the steps, he finds himself competing for her attention with them.

**27. Two **

He finds salvation not in the punishment of his enemies - but in the two tiny fingers that try to wrap around one of his.

**28. Garden **

They are most frequently in the gardens because he craves the fresh air and she can't stand keeping him in even the most gilded of cages.

**29. Stare **

He stares at her often and she thinks she should feel uncomfortable under his careful scrutiny; instead she finds it calming to know someone cares what's behind the innocent expression.

**30. Accident **

So many things in her life had been accidents; but falling in love - that had been the biggest accident of all.

**31. Lifetime **

It was a lifetime ago, but as he looks at her, he can see the girl in the red dress - and a deep pain eases in his chest knowing she is alive.

**32. Excuse **

Age, station, experience, propriety - she sighs and wonders which excuse he'll give her today.

**33. Speech**

She's never found talking difficult until he says he's leaving - only then cannot she not call out to stop him.

**34. Know**

He knows, he can see it in her eyes, but he can't make himself hate her for loving him.

**35. Tell**

She hopes she'll be able to discover his tells before she bets it all and loses everything.

**36. Costume **

He feels like this life is all just a costume he's wearing - covering up the truth with romantic ideals.

**37. Heart **

He hated breaking her heart when she was the one who'd put his back together.

**38. Pain **

She's never known pain like realizing Popsicle was helping the Sorceress.

**39. Stage**

He hates the theater but accompanies her anyway because he loves watching her face as she stares at the stage.

**40. Blush **

He's come to believe she _enjoys_ making the tips of his ears tinge in embarrassment.

**41. Scene **

It's when he sees her break away from her family's hug that he realizes he's not meant to share this happily ever after with her.

**42. Tall **

He's marked nearly every inch Sophie's ever grown, hoping one day that DG will be able to share in the tradition with him.

**43. Tale **

She thinks that if she hadn't lived it, she'd never believe the twisted fairytale she'd stumbled into.

**44. Destroy**

She's afraid of saying anything to him - too worried about destroying another life with her recklessness.

**45. Dress **

He knows he's lost when even the most garish of dresses looks absolutely stunning on her.

**46. Smoke **

Though the bar is thick with smoke and people, she finds him almost immediately and loses herself in the sight of his fedora.

**47. Talent**

She has an annoying talent for getting into trouble, but he's not sure what he would do if she didn't let him rescue her all the time.

**48. Imagine **

Az is beginning to think she's no longer imagining the looks she sees between her sister and the Tin Man.

**50. Gift **

There were no grand proposals, no bended knees, no white doves, no professions of devotion or undying love; he'd never given her flowers or jewelry or chocolate, all he'd ever given her was his heart - but it was all she'd ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: **Mmkay, so there are some obscure references here - at least I think so - and as such, I've got explanations for some of them.

No. 7 _Hide _and 23 _Think_ are both Az-centric. She's the only other character who snuck in here, the others were playing in their own sandboxes across the playground.

No. 14 _Buy_ is a reference to the "first-round by" in relation to basketball tournament. Yes, I know they're two different words, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

No. 27 _Two_ and 42 _Tall_ are both references to my seperate one-shot _Relativity_.

No. 31_ Lifetime _is the much-anticipated (at least by Effie) shout-out to _Faces of Saints_. And for all those who are waiting for a follow-up to that, I have some ideas floating around in my brain, so remain patient and hopeful.

No. 48 _Imagine_ is a loose reference to _Inevitable Future_ where Az is writing fanfics about Cain and DG.

And I'd say that's it. Any other questions, feel free to ask!


	22. The Words and the Verses

**Title: **The Words and the Verses  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD and an unhealthy obsession with it.  
**Prompt: **_#439 Bitten_ because I've been bitten by this sentence bug.  
**Special Thanks:** To _Celia Stanton_ for her encouragement/angry songs of hate and to _Alamo Girl_ for her encouragement and just that fact that her state just got pummeled by a mean hurricane.  
**Summary: **More sentences, with more people than Deeg and Cain. Sorry, they got away from me. The references are at the bottom.

* * *

**01. Kiss **

The chaste, feather-light touch sent a shiver up her arm, the skin on the back of her hand tingling pleasantly as he smirked up at her.

**02. First Kiss **

It's simple really, just the barest brush of her lips against his, but he feels it deep in his soul and he realizes that this is the kiss he'd spent his life waiting for.

**03. Adore **

A small part of her cried that she would always be second best when he was the only man who had ever made her list.

**04. Orgy **

The party was loud, the crowd moving together as if it was one creature, and yet he could still find her shinning blue eyes through the chaos.

**05. Lick **

There was the tiniest bit of jam trapped in the corner of her mouth and he had to grasp the edge of the counter to restrain himself from leaning over and it licking it away.

**06. Kinky **

She blushes when he looks at her because her mind flashes to dreams of fedoras and handcuffs and she has to look away before she jumps him across the Council's table.

**07. Suffer**

She'd spent her entire life with someone by her side, always craving the quiet of privacy; but now that she was utterly alone, she wished someone was suffering with her.

**08. Lips **

Her lips curled into the most precious of smiles and he knew he'd finally done something right.

**09. Skin **

It wasn't her face anymore, her eyes, her hair - none of it belonged to her; it belonged to the face in the mirror and she was silently waiting for it to change back into the witch.

**10. Sacrifice **

It might not have been the greatest sacrifice made for science, but it was the greatest sacrifice he'd ever made for someone besides himself.

**11. Sin **

If he hadn't long-since given up the notion that she was innocent, he would have to now; the look she's giving him is pure sin.

**12. Cheat **

He'd cheated death more times than he could count, but watching her walk away made him wish he'd never lived to meet her.

**13. Lies **

She failed to understand how he could stand there and say those things to her when they both knew them to be lies.

**14. Family **

The most important thing is family - so then why is he so willing to leave his only son to go find a girl he barely knows?

**15. Recognize **

He's not surprised that he didn't recognize her - it's been almost fifteen annuals since he stood over her casket - but he is startled at the emotions that flutter through him when he realizes who she is.

**16. Suicide **

It's a slow suicide - not one born of bleeding wrists or rope nooses - she gives up the will to fight what the people want; but they don't understand, she thinks, that she's been dead for so much longer than they know.

**17. Cliff **

She holds out her hand to him, offering the safety of a shake, and as he stares at it, he knows he's heading over a cliff far more perilous than the one they'd jumped together.

**18. Selfish**

It's selfish, she knows, but she can't help wishing he'd stay at the palace just because she asked him to.

**19. Sing **

She had never loved Journey more than when "_Don't Stop Believing_" silenced her sister's tears and lulled the woman to sleep.

**20. Shoes **

She cried the day her converse sneakers finally fell apart; her last tie to life before the Outer Zone.

**21. Hospital **

The smell of astringent, peroxide and death assault her nostrils, threatening to overwhelm her in the crowded field hospital, but her knees actually give out when Jeb approaches her, reverently carrying the fedora.

**22. Early **

It was before the suns even peaked over the distant mountains that she was out at the gazebo sketching and she was actually surprised the see a cup of coffee fall into her vision as he passed it to her without comment.

**23. Kill **

There was blood on her hands and no matter how many times she washed them all she saw was red.

**24. Vulgar **

"Fuck you!" she said and he quirked an eyebrow because he'd never heard it used that way and he was trying to ignore the images it sparked in his head.

**25. Big **

She didn't understand what the big deal was: prince whatshisface had made a move and she had merely expressed her disinterest in that; although perhaps jamming her knee into his groin was not the most diplomatic way of going about it.

**26. Hero **

He liked to deny it, but all she saw was him riding up to her on that damn horse, looking ever the part of the white knight.

**27. Gentle **

He was trying so hard to be gentle but her nails were digging into his back and she was moaning and he lost what little control he had left.

**28. Inside **

It was quiet inside her head now and she caught herself wishing the Witch was back just so she would have someone to talk to.

**29. Try **

He had tried to walk away from her when they met, and he'd failed; he had tried to remain emotionless around her, and he'd failed; he'd failed at everything concerning her, so he didn't know why he was in the least bit surprised when he tried to be just a friend and realized he wanted more.

**30. Lovable **

She doesn't understand how he can give her that look; doesn't he see that's she's twisted, and damaged - that's she's completely unlovable?

**31. True**

The stories said that they were all supposed to live happily ever after, and she wondered if the day would even come when that was true.

**32. Game **

Like them, she was just a pawn, but _she_ had cornered the Queen and _she _could make the final checkmate.

**33. Magic **

He felt instant comfort when she hugged him and he realized that she had a special brand of magic.

**34. Sweet**

Her kiss is sweet - full of compassion - and he clings to it, desperately hoping to steal some of that innocence for himself.

**35. Woods **

Sometimes, at her darkest moments, the Queen wishes she had burned the woods in Finaqua to the ground like Azkadellia had done - just to rid herself of the memories of her failure.

**36. Boat**

On sunny days, he often sees her sitting in a shallow rowboat in the middle of the lake, and he forgets that she is a princess he can't be in love with.

**37. Laces **

His fingertips fumbled with the laces of her corset and he's convinced that the damn things were invented by women - men would not make them that difficult to untie.

**38. Decorate **

There's a silent storm raging around them and he can't tell if it's rain drops or tears that decorate her pale cheeks.

**39. Slave **

She was standing on the auction block, waiting to serve the highest bidder: was it her sister, or the Witch?

**40. Gun **

There was a spatter of blood across her chin, her eyes wide, and as his gun dropped to the floor, he was sure he was still in the nightmare she'd tried to wake him from.

**41. Armed **

He knew betrayal better than anyone, and it was the only reason she didn't question him when he brought a sidearm to a diplomatic conference with their allies.

**42. Cut **

There was a cut above her eye but other than that she was mercifully, beautifully alive, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her close and thanking Ozma for returning her to him.

**43. Love Me**

He said he couldn't love her and it hurt worse than telling her he didn't love her - because then she could have changed his mind.

**44. Villain **

They pretend she's not the villain, but they've never seen what hides on the other side of the looking glass.

**45. Alcohol **

She tells him she loves him, her voice slurred and breathy, and even though she won't remember in the morning, her words still spark something in his chest.

**46. Outside **

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything besides his own failures replaying outside the suit, but then she'd stepped in and changed the picture.

**47. March**

Even as hundreds of Longcoats march by, he doesn't think about the impossibility of getting through them, just that he has to, to save her from her sister.

**48. Paint **

No matter how many combinations of blue she mixes, she can never find the exact color of his eyes as they stared at her on the hilltop.

**49. Forest **

Standing in the crowded hall, her bodyguard, a respectable five feet away from her, she suddenly misses those days spent sleeping side-by-side on the forest floor.

**50. Face **

He doesn't know when Adora's face became DG's but it frightens him that the nightmare is even more terrifying now that the princess' eyes are lifeless on the ground.

* * *

The Refs:

#07 _Suffer_, #09 _Skin_, #16 _Suicide_, #23 _Kill_, #28 _Inside_, #32 _Game_, #39 _Slave_, and #44 _Villain _are all Az-cenric.

#10 _Sacrifice_ is a Glitch-centric one.

#08 _Lips_ and #38 _Loveable_ are both Az/Glitch ones. Don't know how _that_ wiggled it's way in there, but it did.

#35 _Woods_ is the Queen-centric.

#15 _Recognize_ is another _Faces of Saints _shout-out.

and uh, in #21 _Hospital_ yes, what you _think _happened, that's what happened.


End file.
